It's not easy being green
by Yunie Leonheart
Summary: What happens when the Original Power Rangers Kids Take them into the future.
1. Chapter 1

It's not easy being green

By Yunie Leonheart

Disclaimer I own nothing

Angel Grove 2008: Six bright colored beams of light flashed onto the ground outside in Angel Grove park. The light disappeared revealing six very differently dressed teenagers. "Everyone okay?" A voice rang out in the quiet night; seeming to come from the tall auburn haired girl, clad in a green tunic and black cargo pants. Various murmurs of assent followed. The girl nodded, once, sharply, before saying, " Come one we need to meet our contact here." The six teenagers stealthily disappeared into the night.

"Well that went as well as could be expected." Sarah Oliver said, flopping to lie across the bed and speaking into her watch communicator. " You sure Mom and Dad are gonna meet again here, Bro?" She asked, impatiently. The voice coming from the communicator was a lot calmer, " Yep, the whole team's folks are gonna be there. I have to admit it was rather ingenious to go back and stop us from ever existing so they would have the future to themselves." "Yeah, brilliant." Sarah replied, frustrated. Glancing at the clock, Sarah groaned, " Geez I'll talk to you later, Bro I gotta get up early to play one of six new transfer students at Angel Grove High." All she heard as she cut off communication was her brother's laughter. "Stupid Egg-head brother of mine." She grumbled, as she pulled her covers over her head and said her good nights to Rose and Bree.

"Here you go." said Uncle Jason as; he threw clothes on the girls. " Wha!" Bree shouted, her golden blond hair standing straight up. "Thank you." Rose said, hopping off her bed. "Go 'way" Sarah growled, pulling her covers back over her head. "Breakfast in 15 and you girls need to leave in 45." Jason said, shaking his head at the antics of all three girls.

Rose skipped out in a pink peasant blouse and jean skirt with cute ballet flats on her little feet. While Bree stepped out in a yellow striped sweater, skinny jeans and knee high brown boots. "Coffee" Bree said, with a smile, pouring herself a mug. Sarah trudged out dressed in a green and white baseball tee and blue jeans, with matching green converse sneakers on her feet. She proceeded to steal a piece of toast from Rhys' plate and grinned at him. " Hey!" Rhys shouted in protest, but made no move to get even with the sassy girl. "Come on you guys, Lets get a move on." Jason said, herding the teenagers to the vehicles. Sarah, Rhys and Chris jumped in the open top jeep leaving Bree, Rose and Tony to take the smaller car.

"This is gonna be as bad as the first day of Academy." Chris complained, not looking forward to this part of the mission. "It wasn't so bad." Sarah reminded him. "It's not like we didn't know each other, except for Rhys." Rhys added, " Besides we were all fast friends." "Okay, so maybe it won't be completely terrible." Chris said, perking up slightly, and picking up his blue backpack, "But High school we're gonna be so bored" Sarah nodded in agreement, " I know Chris, but it can't be helped, we have to appear to be normal teenagers, a lot like our parents did." "Normal isn't exactly the forte of anyone in our little group, in case you haven't noticed." Rhys said, laughing. " You're one to talk, Space Boy." Sarah shot back, as Rhys parked the Jeep. Rhys just continued laughing as they unloaded themselves and got ready for their first day of High School.

Please Review and send any suggestions. I would really appreciate it. Thanks Yunie.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not easy being green 

By Yunie Leonheart

Disclaimer I own nothing 

- 

Author notes: I just wanted to say Thanks To my three reviewers: PurpleLeopard, WenWen and Monkeerangerfan. And now back to the show.

- 

"Class, I want you to say hello to our two new students, Miss Sarah Oliver and Mr. Rhys Hammond. Miss Oliver, Mr. Hammond, why don't you two tell us something about yourselves." Mr. Franklin, government teacher asked, introducing them to their first hour class. Sarah looks at Rhys with a small shrug and a grin.

"Well, I'm Rhys and I transferred here from South City. I play guitar and fix anything mechanical." Rhys said, shrugging his shoulders and giving the class a shy grin. 

"I'm Sarah and I also transferred here from South City and I sing and play guitar and I'm a sixth dan black belt in Karate." Sarah said, flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder.

"Thanks, you two. Please find a seat and let's get class started." Mr. Franklin said, commanding the attention of the class again. Sarah and Rhys took the two empty seats at the back of the room and tried to act like they were paying attention as they passed notes back and forth.

- 

By lunch the six of them we're so sick and tired of introducing themselves. 

"Oh and catch this." Rose said, before being interrupted by Bree, who added, " I think it's 'get this', Rosie.""Whatever!" Rose said, impatiently, " A teacher said that Tony's and my hair had to be one natural color and when I tried to explain that this is natural for us he just gave me a detention for sassing back. What are we gonna do about that, Sarah?" 

"I guess we'll see what Uncle Jason suggests we do." Sarah said, " I understand though, people keep asking where I got my contacts 'cause there's no way my eyes are this green naturally." Sarah snorted the last part. " And I don't appreciate Rhys' new fan club either."

Bree grinned a bit, " A bit jealous, Sarah?" She teased. 

"Face it. We don't exactly fit in here. According to this girl who I sat next to in Chemistry, We look like we stepped out of a magazine." Chris said, playing with his communicator.

"Any more problems?" Sarah asked, hoping the answer was no. Unfortunately five voices answered, "Gym."

"What about it?" Sarah asked, wincing. 

"Don't show off. In fact, play terribly." Bree advised, " I already have two teams wanting me to join." Sarah nodded, wondering how her parents survived this experience.

- 

Please read and review suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks Yunie


End file.
